


Monday Morning

by JaclynKL



Series: Days With You [4]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaclynKL/pseuds/JaclynKL
Summary: AU meet-cute continuation, Logan surprises Veronica and makes her an offer she can't resist.





	Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Veronica Mars belongs to Rob Thomas.

Veronica hopped down the hall on one foot trying to get to the door while attempting to slide her other foot into a black Doc Marten. When she got to the door she put her foot down and wiggled it back and forth until her heel slid into place and her shoe was on comfortably.

She opened the door and was a little shocked to see this particular man standing in front of her, “Logan.”

His eyes slowly tracked down her body starting at her head. Her blonde hair fell in relaxed waves past her shoulders lying on top of a fitted black leather jacket. An olive green v-neck tee shirt afforded him a tantalizing view of her cleavage from his vantage point, towering nearly a foot over her. Midnight black skinny jeans hugged her thighs and toned calves, tucked into badass boots that made his heart race.

His eyes trailed back up her body savoring the view and committing it to memory. Logan let out a low whistle, “do you always dress like this for work?”

Veronica looked down at her clothes as she leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms over her chest, “pretty much. Why? Do you think it’s too butch?”

He placed his hands on both sides of her face and drew her closer until there was just a thin space between their lips, “no, I think you should only wear this.” Closing the distance between them he crashed his lips against hers and followed along her jaw up to her ear, “it’s insanely hot.”

A shiver ran down Veronica’s spine and she had to take a step back before they both started shedding clothes right there on her front porch. She didn’t like her neighbors that much to give them that kind of show. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to surprise you, hopefully drive you to work and maybe show you the back seat of my car,” he said with a salacious smirk.

Veronica pulled him into the apartment so she could gather her bag and camera. “You drive a convertible, we’d probably get arrested if you showed me the back seat of your car. Plus, my dad is the sheriff, remember, and that’s not exactly how I want the two of you to meet.”

Logan put his hands on her hips and pulled her body against him, lightly kissing her, “then it’s a good thing I drove my SUV today.” His mouth moved down her neck and applied pressure to the spot below her ear that he found Friday night and made her knees go weak, “and it has tinted windows.”

“Mhmm, if we don’t leave soon we won’t even need to see your back seat.”

Reluctantly Logan pulled away from her and fixed a piece of her hair that had gotten a little disheveled in their make out.

Veronica picked up her messenger bag and camera bag, strapping them both on her shoulder before leading Logan to the door and locking up the apartment.

They walked out to the parking lot and Logan opened the passenger side door to a black X-Terra. He held out his hand and helped Veronica inside, making sure her legs and bags were secured before closing the door and moving to the other side.

She looked around the inside of the car, taking note of the spacious back seat and her stomach fluttered thinking about all the ways they could fool around back there. _God, he’s turning me into a sexual adrenaline junkie._

Logan climbed into the car and buckled his seatbelt, turning to Veronica for directions, “where to?”

“Coffee first? There’s a shop down the street from my building over on fifth.”

He nodded and pulled out of the parking lot. The drive to the coffee shop didn’t take long and within five minutes they were parked a short distance away from the shop’s entrance along the curb in the street.

“Wait here, I’ll run in and be right back.” Logan leaned over and kissed her before getting out of the car and heading into the shop to pick up their morning caffeine fixes.

Veronica sat there for a minute actually considering Logan’s idea, whether serious or joking, of a back seat morning quickie. She had never had sex in a car before, public displays of affection weren’t her thing and her past sexual experiences were very vanilla.

The one night stand she thought she had with Logan that first night was the spiciest thing she had ever done. It was thrilling, exciting and ballsy and had she not felt so drawn to Logan she probably never would have ended up in that situation.

There was just something about him that made her seek out new things. He made her feel safe and beautiful. With one look he gave her the confidence to believe in herself and let those insecure and self-conscious fears fade away. She really did trust him.

Looking around the street she didn’t see too many people walking around, especially no one who was paying attention to this car in particular. Her decision made Veronica got out and climbed into the back seat.

When Logan got back to the car he set the two coffees in the front cup holders and smiled as he joined her in the back seat. “So what do you think, best back seat you’ve ever seen?”

“I don’t know. It's big, but I think we need to take it for a test ride to be sure.”

“As you wish, bobcat.” Logan lifted her up and pulled her against him so that she was straddling his lap as his lips quickly crashed into hers, devouring her mouth as he worked off her jacket.

Veronica kissed him back with just as much passion and need. Her fingers ran through his hair as she pushed further against him and ground her hips down into his. He growled against the side of her neck and the vibration from his voice sent a rush of heat throughout her body.

Her hands moved down to the front of his body and worked their way under his shirt, running her nails over his abs, tracing the bulges and grooves of each muscle. She just started inching his tee further up his chest when there was a rap of knuckles knocking on the dark tinted back seat window.

They broke their lips away from each other, breathing heavily. Logan pulled Veronica closer, hiding her from view with her back to the door as he hit the button to roll down the window to see who was interrupting their fun. “Can I help you?”

“This is a no parking zone nor is it a zone for sex.” A man in a tan uniform outside the car bent down to see the occupants inside. “I’m going to have to write you a ticket.”

“Shit,” Logan cursed quietly.

Veronica tensed in Logan’s arms when she heard the voice coming from outside the car. Things were about to get awkward. She shifted in Logan’s lap and turned so she could look out the open window, “is there any way you could let him off with a warning?”

The uniformed man looked up at the blonde and all traces of professionalism were wiped off his face, only to be replaced by unsettling shock. “Veronica?”

“Hey, dad,” Veronica said with a small smile, trying to hide her humiliation.

“Dad?” Logan looked between Veronica and the presumed sheriff of Neptune. “Shit.” Logan shifted Veronica slightly to cover his lap and stuck his hand out the car window, “it’s nice to meet you sir, you have a lovely daughter.”

Keith glared at Logan and rested his hand on his holster instead of returning the young man’s handshake.

Veronica noticed the unhappy expression on her father’s face and tried to do a little damage control. “As you can see, Logan, this is my dad. Dad, this is Logan my…boyfriend, we’re dating.”

She felt Logan squeeze her hand, telling her he was behind her one hundred percent.

“I see,” Keith nodded slowly as he kept his eyes on the boy who was still sitting under his daughter. “Logan, could you step out of the car for a moment?”

“Dad,” Veronica argued with a firm expression.

“It will just take a minute, Veronica,” Keith said as he waited for the pair to climb out of the car.

Veronica moved up to the front seat and watched through the rearview mirror as Logan and her dad moved to the back of the car to talk. It was the longest two minutes of her life as she waited, unable to hear their conversation.

When they were finished Logan climbed back into the car behind the wheel and Keith came over to the passenger side window that Veronica had rolled down, “have a good day at work, honey and we will talk about this over dinner tonight.”

Veronica nodded and waved goodbye to her dad. After he drove off she turned to Logan with an apologetic smile, “what did he say to you?”

“Oh, it was the typical father to boyfriend speech. Treat my daughter right, don’t break her heart, I carry a gun and no more sex in public places.”

She buried her head in her hands in embarrassment, “I am so sorry, Logan.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s actually kind of nice that he is so protective of you - it means he loves you.” He leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss, “and since I have now moved up to boyfriend status I guess that means I should take you out on a proper date.”

“Yeah?” She said as she bit her bottom lip, a large smile trying to spread across her face.

“Tomorrow night?” He saw her nod her head yes and he smiled. “Let’s get you to work before your dad circles back around and finds us still sitting here.”

“He scared you didn’t he?” Veronica asked as she tried not to laugh.

“No.” Logan looked over his shoulder before pulling out onto the street. “Okay, yes, maybe a little, but I’m not going anywhere. I want to be all in with you.”


End file.
